


Of Fire and Fairy Dust

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: A sorcerer and a lost knight undergo a perilous journey to the city of Wayfall.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Series: Love in Every Universe [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Of Fire and Fairy Dust

Luna traced her finger through the air—muttering an incantation under her breath as she pulled on different patterns from her memory.

Cho prayed her girlfriend would hurry as she grappled with the masked orc in front of her. She'd lost her sword when the party of bandits had jumped them on the path to Wayfall, and now held two daggers in her hands, quickly parrying the oncoming blows. 

Finally, Luna pulled a fistful of sparkling powder out of a pouch slung low around her waist, and with a last mutter, a beam of blinding fire erupted from her finger. 


End file.
